


Bound To You

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collar, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine lives with Kurt in their New York apartment. It's their second year living together, and well, their sex life is getting interesting to say the least. Blaine is able to convince Kurt to let him try out a gift he was given way back in high school. Their role-play goes better then planned. Sub!Blaine and Dom!Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> Set Post Graduation, Blaine is now living with just Kurt intheir New York appartment  
> Based off of my own manipulation: http://i290.photobucket.com/albums/ll266/reve1/BDSMBlaine_zps522e4044.png
> 
> I am so so sorry Darren Criss... But sub!Blaine is just to irresistible

Blaine exited the bathroom, dripping water along the carpet, his breath heaving as he ran his hand through his curls, his eyes on the floor, never on Kurt. His black leather collar tight around his neck, the red ruby gems glittered in the light as he stepped forward. Blaine was wearing a damp, lighter then skin coloured, button up shirt but all buttons where undone showing his stomach and dark chest hair. He was also wearing Kurt’s black tight underwear that would show any and all signs of arousal, making it obvious to Kurt to see where he stood with ever dominating choice he would make without communication. Overall, the transformation was incredible, and Blaine was more then ready. Blaine walked forward, head down until he saw Kurt's black leather boots, kneeling in front of him, letting his shirt fall to the floor off his body, his gaze turned to the side. exposing more of the collar around his neck, never looking up. Keeping his gaze down on the floor in total submission. Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s back, his fingers trailing over his spine and scratched just below the collar. "Good boy. Good boy. Ready to play, _pet_?"

Blaine keened, his head bowed lower in total submission. His cock pulsed against the tight fabric of Kurt's designer underwear. He felt Kurt’s fingers loop through his collar and his eyes wondered up to Kurt’s. Kurt’s blue eyes sparkled mischievously, a wide grin around his face. “Come on, Blaine. You wanted to try this.” Kurt stood tall and proud and Blaine’s initial worries that Kurt would disagree to his idea faded, he nodded his eyes now focusing instead on the bulge in Kurt’s tight jeans.

Blaine’s hands worked the button off of Kurt’s jeans and unzipped the tight pants, pulling them off Kurt to reveal Kurt’s hard cock, fully erect and waiting. Blaine loved Kurt’s tight pants for this reason. He could see everything when Kurt got hard, and he just knew he would be commando under the sin-worthy pants. He just stares at the porcelain skin in front of him. It was to bare, so he leant forward, his mouth resting in the crevasse of the inside of Kurt’s hip bone and he sucked. Kurt moaning contently above him, as he left a purple mark on the skin. He felt Kurt pull at his collar and he moved without a word took Kurt’s cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head, taking Kurt greedily. One of Kurt’s hand was tight around the collar, the other in his hair, pushing him deeper. Groaning, he let Kurt thrust into his mouth. Blaine arched his head against Kurt's hand before lowering back down, taking Kurt's whole entire length. Tears brimming his eyes he was thankful for his low gag reflex as he pulled back up, sucking on Kurt’s head.

Kurt trembled, his hand tightening in Blaine’s curls before he started bucking into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine let Kurt buck deep and fast into his mouth, the sweet sounds of Kurt’s orgasm made him painfully hard in his pants, and he swallowed. Only popping his mouth off when Kurt released his collar.

“I’ll see you in the bedroom” Kurt whispered breathlessly in Blaine’s ear and Blaine watched as Kurt swayed his hips, walking to the bedroom. Blaine got up and followed, collapsing exhausted beside Kurt, panting for air. Kurt ran his hand through the damp curls of Blaine’s hair. “Where did you get this ridiculous thing from anyways, Blaine?” Kurt’s voice was high pitched, his fingers running over the collar.

“The Warblers gave it to me as a good bye present. It was as a joke. Saying you had me so well trained and-“

“Blaine.” Kurt’s voice was soft, interrupting Blaine’s ramble. “It’s alright. I’m glad you finally took the thing out. You look hot. It is definitely different from your bow ties.” Blaine groaned from Kurt’s teasing, but Kurt rolled them over in the bed, so he was lying on top of Blaine. “I like it.” He hummed contently, his hand going down, palming Blaine through the fabric. “But not as much as I like this.” He squeezed Blaine gently and Blaine moaned.

“You were such a good boy, Blaine. You deserve your treat.”


End file.
